Wonder Momo
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Wonder Ring Wonder Momo send her Ring Momo onto her opponents. The Ring Momo can be launch as it’s balance back onto the contract. The balance can be used to return back can help you, since there’s can only be one Ring Momo on the stage. The Ring Momo can also be charged for extra damage for the move. Side B - Wonder Kick Wonder Momo charged forward as she kicks her opponents forward. The kick has a quick start as it’s strike quickly. When done up the air, it creates a spark that will briefly be stunned opponents and ending aerial kick stalls yourself for a brief moment. Up B - Wonder Typhoon Wonder Momo spin forward onto her opponents. The spin attack easily launches forward for recovery as it’s cause rapidly damage to his opponents. This move also didn’t leave you into a helpless stats, since you can still perform Wonder Kick as a follow-up. Down B - Wonder Shot Wonder Momo begins charging her power for a powerful Wonder Shot. The power get store around you as it forms a small aura in you, increase your speed forward for a few seconds. Once fully charged, it’s can be launch onto the opponents for great damage. Be cautious, as an attack during the charged will be canceled the attack. Final Smash - The Heroine Show Wonder Momo summons several Wonder Rings onto the stage as she sends it to her opponents. The Wonder Rings quickly get launch forward, easily causing rapidly damages to opponents around you. If this Final Smash ended with KO’ing everyone, it’s cut into the Namco Theather as you can fully be healed afterward. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Wonder Momo Category:Namco Category:Female Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Teenager Category:Cute Characters Category:Sexy Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Namco X Capcom Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate